This Is Not Paradise
by LucyHRose
Summary: Instead of going on an 100 year mission, Lucy Heartfilia disappeared one day with the island of Chrossalis along with 729 other passengers. Leaving a bunch of families, including Fairy Tail, in sadness. After 2 years, Team Natsu decides to take a vacation to a place known as Emblem. But what happens when it's not paradise but a terrifying game? This was not what they signed up for.
1. Prologue

_Battle cries were all that you could hear._

 _People fighting and trying to survive from monstrous man-eating plants were all that you could see._

 _Both mages and non-mages fought to survive another night. That being their 700th night that they have been trapped in the so-called 'Island Paradise'._

 _One of the mages there, had fought long and hard since being trapped on the cursed land. The one whom had somehow became everyone's hard working leader. The one who stayed calm and created plans to the best of her abilities. Though her plans have failed since the beginning, everyone knew that she didn't mean for anything to happen. They knew, that out of everyone there, she was the one bearing the burden of sadness on her own. Yet she told them to keep believing._

 _The said mage ran, shooting the plants that tried to rip her head off her body with her magical bow and arrow. Though everyone were in large groups, she was only in a group of 3 as the other 2 were her second and third in command. It was their job to check up on the other groups, since only fewer groups remained. So she was able to check on them more efficiently but, had to run long distances to get to each group._

 _Behind her, watching her back, was her third in command. A younger girl by a year with orange long wavy hair with yellow highlights along with green eyes. She wore high waisted denim shorts, a plain black tank top and hiking boots, in her hand was her trusty sword that was able to control earth. She was from a different country, but was considerably stronger than the others and her leader. But she looked up to their leader too much, settling for third in command._

 _The second in command had stayed behind with another group, saying he was going to catch up with the 2 later. He was 5 years older than the leader and 6 years older than the third in command. He was definitely stronger in build and could plan strategies well with the leader. Though he was quite playful and reckless, unlike the leader so he was put in second in command by the everyone else's choice. He had messy forest pine hair and yellow eyes._

 _"Watch out!" The second and command warned her leader, slicing a plant from above with her sword._

 _"Thanks!" The leader replied, shooting several plants that were ready to pounce on the younger girl._

 _"Nice shot Unnie!" The younger girl replied, calling the leader by how she would address an older sister in her country._

 _"Has Keith caught up yet?" The older girl asked, referring to the second in command as the 2 stood back to back, fending off the plants that surrounded them._

 _"I haven't seen him yet, but he's probably alright." The orange haired girl tightened her grip on her sword and stabbed the blade into the ground, pushing it down like a shovel before 3 large rocks of dirt popped out and hitting it to land on 3 of the man-eating plants._

 _"Ugh... that man can be reckless." The leader replied sighing, pulling back the strong on her bow and letting go for multiple shots of magic to hit 7 of the plants around them. "Just like someone else I know."_

 _"You mean that guy back at your homeland?" The third in command asked. Her leader, when they weren't being attacked, would often share stories about her home. How it had shaped her to be the person she was at the moment and how those who waited for her back there made her strong._

 _"That's the one." She replied, knowing who the younger girl was referring to. "But right now, mind getting rid of some of the plants?"_

 _The orange haired girl smirked and stuck her blade back into the ground, stomping her foot right after. Cracks started to head their way towards the plants, creating holes beneath the plants as they fell in to the hole. Before they could somehow climb out, the third in command twisted her blade while it was still in the ground and took it out. The holes holding the plants closing themselves, the older girl shooting more arrows at the plants that were directly above them._

 _The 2 gave each other a high five, failing to notice a plant that was hiding under the shadow of trees. It extended itself towards them, their mouth open to eat one of their bodies. The girls closed their eyes on impact, unable to move in time. But instead of one of them being eaten, they heard a gun shot. They opened their eyes to see their second in command, smirking towards the girls resting his large gun on his shoulder._

 _"Y'know you could've taken your sweet time." The orange haired girl said sarcastically as they realized they were in the clear._

 _"How rude and informal." He said in a hurtful yet playful tone. "Is that how you talk to an older brother?"_

 _"Oh shut it Keith!" The girl retorted. "You ain't my older brother!"_

 _"Now's not the time to bicker guys." The leader spoke up, her bow lowered. "What's the report back with the others?"_

 _At the girl's words, Keith's face went serious from his previous joking look. He ruffled his hair before a satisfied look appeared on his face. "From what the others told me, no one has died. We might finally be successful tonight."_

 _That made both girls happy, that they might finally go a night without any sort of tragedy. They laughed in relief for a moment, but that happiness was short lived as neither of the 3 could notice the shadow in the darkness. As the sun began to rise, the shadow grinned. Watching as one final plant lowered itself silently from above the 3 leaders and take a large bite out of its victim._

 _An ear piercing scream could be heard could be heard throughout the island as the plant was sliced in half. The 700th death being completed. A month would soon pass, until another boat would arrive to deliver new passengers to replace the 728 people who had come before them._

* * *

 **Hello! So this is my new story that I had mentioned in my previous story; _Mystical Fantasies._ I got the idea from a friend of mine and I thought that this would be an interesting plot. I haven't seen a fanfiction with this type of plot before so I'm excited to see how this plays out while I write it.**

 **Hope ya'll stick around. Review what you think and hope you follow this story as it grows.**

 **Ja ne~**


	2. It Begins

It had been officially 2 years since Lucy Heartfilia disappeared during her, supposed to be a week only, stay at an island called Chrossalis. It wasn't just her either, the people that had boarded the same boat with her and the island itself seemed to have disappeared. It had been said that exactly 730 people, including Lucy, had gone to the island for vacation. Only to disappear, as said by the captain of the boat that was supposed to pick them up.

Everyone searched. They still searched. But it was like the Tenrou Island situation all over again.

Fairy Tail had been worried about their beloved celestial mage, specifically Team Natsu. They didn't want to believe that the worse had befallen their friend, but after 2 years, more and more people within the guild began to lose hope. They searched all over Earthland, even going so far as the Western Continent in Alvarez where Zeref was once Emperor. But nothing. No sign, no clue.

Her disappearance took a toll on not only Fairy Tail, but guilds that knew her and even her readers that love her book. The news spreading like wildfire.

Levy had taken it upon herself to research everything she could find on Chrossalis. For 6 months during the first year of the disappearance, Levy went to the library and into Fairy Tail's archives. Looking for any books about island locations throughout Earthland and phenomenon that could make an island disappear like Fairy Sphere. But she stopped when she found out that an island called Chrossalis never existed to begin with. Now she just reads Lucy's book; everyday.

Gajeel and Lily spent their time going on jobs. But when they weren't on a job, they sat with Levy. The bluenette may just be living her life reading Lucy's book, but she felt grateful to Gajeel and Lily for keeping her company in the guild. Even more so when they would invite her on a simple job, even if it was to get her out of the depressing guild hall. Levy knew that she was keeping herself inside the guild, so going on a job was slightly refreshing.

Mira started finding herself making a strawberry milkshake every morning whenever she thought of Lucy. It had become a habit of hers, since she was so used to Lucy coming into the guild every morning and ask for her usual strawberry milkshake before taking a job from the request board. It took Mira everything she had to not suddenly go lost in thought and to not shed a tear or more.

The disappearance, however, did it's worse on Natsu. The salmon haired dragon slayer missing his blonde partner very much. He and Happy only going on solo missions most of time nowadays. Claiming that without Lucy, it wouldn't be the same. They even paid Lucy's rent for her and kept her apartment clean. It pained the rest of the members to see Natsu and Happy to be like that, but they knew only Lucy somehow reappearing back home would fix that.

Because Natsu spent most of his day on solo missions with happy, Gray along with the other men in the guild didn't fight as often. Natsu was the one to challenge people, which resulted in normal guild brawls. But clearly he was not going to be challenging anyone any time soon. So Gray took the time to get stronger by going on missions with Juvia again. Much to the water mage's undeniable pleasure.

Erza, Wendy and Carla also took on missions during the 2 years of Lucy's disappearance. The 3 would always take missions that would be more than a day to complete so, that they could gather what they could about Chrossalis as they could. However, much like Levy, they found nothing on Chrossalis and began to help track down the missing island. Wendy's sense of smell as their guide.

Makarov on the other hand, looked through atlases and maps, trying to pinpoint Chrossalis. But even he knew that the island wasn't marked down anywhere. "My dear child..." He said to no one. "Where could you have gone?"

A knock soon came at his office door and in came Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla. "Master, we would like to request for permission to go on vacation." Erza stated.

"Vacation?" Makarov asked in slight surprise, remembering that that was what Lucy had asked that last time he saw her in the guild. "Why... may I ask?"

"We think it's best that we take Natsu and Happy to get away from this... depression about Lucy." Gray explained.

"Most of the guild had gone back to the normal for the most part, but some of the others are still just as worried and depressed about Lucy as Natsu and Happy." Wendy added.

"We're going to bring Gajeel and Lily as well, just in case something back happens to occur." Carla finished.

Makarov thought on what the 4 of them just said. He hated to admit it, but they were right. But Lucy's disappearance made him skeptical. She too had just gone on a vacation, but it costed her disappearance. Yet, a vacation to freshen up those who are still worried for the blonde... that might be what they need. The old guild master sighed and nodded in agreement, much to the mages' delight. But before they could go, Makarov handed Erza a communication lacrima.

"What's this for?" Erza asked.

"Keep it hidden."Makarov instructed with a serious tone. "If anything happens, you must alert me at once. If something were to happen to you all like it did Lucy..."

Gray and Erza nodded, Wendy and Carla bowing right after. "Don't worry, Master. We'll come back home soon."

They turned around, heading for the door and Makarov just watched them walk out of their office. He sighed and looked out the window, an uneasy feeling settling in his heart. "Please return to us safely, my children..." He said, trailing off.

* * *

And that's how the Fairy Tail mages found themselves on a 2 hour boat ride. Though it was just supposed to only be Team Natsu, Gajeel and Panterlily to be on the boat, Levy and Mira decided to go with them. Both girls knowing well that they also needed to get out of the guild hall to get refreshing air and relax. Lisanna promising the older Strauss to keep the bar organized and keep the booze in the guild from running out by the men and Cana.

Unlike Gajeel and Wendy, whose motion sickness already took over them, Natsu leaned against the railing at the back of the boat. Staring at the water, lost in thought, with Happy resting on his shoulder. Everyone knew that Natsu was dreary about Lucy's disappearance, but they never knew it was to the extent that his motion sickness didn't overtake him. They desperately hoped that this vacation would lighten up his mood.

They were headed to an island known as Emblem. It was a 2 hour boat ride from Hageon's harbor, but it was described to be an island paradise, not quite like Galuna but similar. However, the fairies were told that Emblem was a great place for training physically and magically. The landscape is supposedly perfect for hiking, climbing and swimming. The food was even free for guests at the hotel so they didn't have to worry about food costs.

"He's not getting better either, isn't he?' Levy asked, looking at the fire dragon slayer and his blue exceed.

"He's just like the rest of us." Mira said with a soft tone. "We all miss Lucy, there's no denying that. But we also know that she wouldn't want us to mope around like this any longer than we have."

"If anything, we should've went with her." Gray spoke up. "Then maybe, wherever she is or whatever situation she's in, we could help her out."

"Don't go wishing what you could've done in the past." Lily said sternly as ever, flying with Carla and putting a paw on Gray's shoulder. "Mira's right, Lucy wouldn't want to the people she looks up to to be so down like this. Especially because of her."

"Agreed." Carla added. "Even though I'm worried about Lucy just as much as the rest of you, she would feel terrible to be the cause of your sadness."

"Carla and Lily have a point." Erza agreed. "We need to stop dwelling on what we should've done. We'll find Lucy eventually, so we should train while we're here and that's what we're all going to do."

Meanwhile, with Natsu and Happy, the duo continued to think about Lucy. They knew she wasn't dead because if she was, her scent would have disappeared as well. But Natsu could still smell her scent. It was faint, but it still lingered in her apartment. So she was very much alive, which results in Natsu's only hope that she was still out somewhere in Earthland. If he ever finds Lucy's scent again and it was strong, he'd hit gold.

Natsu may have been distant with everyone lately, but he wasn't that dumb. He could always hear everyone talk about how he was getting worse and that they worried that he and Happy would never recover at the guild hall. But in all honesty, he knew that they were right. He and Happy were getting worse. They were the closest to Lucy, having to form a team with her and hanging around her most of the time.

It wouldn't be a surprise if they were the ones most affected by the situation. Lucy is his partner, his nakama, his best friend apart from Happy. Said exceed practically treats her like a mother he could tease without getting into serious trouble. Both dragon slayer and exceed knew that no one could replace Lucy, even if they tried. After everything they've been through since they first met, it was hard for them to go a day without Lucy. Especially 2 years.

The fire dragon slayer groaned in frustration when a man older than him, maybe 5 years older, went to lean on the railing beside Natsu. He had a grin that held sadness and one could see that he was definitely troubled by something. The man had brown hair with orange highlights and green eyes. He wore a white hoodie that had golden designs on the edges and padding that looked like armor, gray cargo shorts, gold shoes and a sheathed sword on his back.

The warning bell soon rang, everyone turning to look towards the front of the boat. There the island of Emblem rested atop the body of water and just like what everyone had heard, it looked like a tropical paradise. It was smaller than most islands from afar, having beaches surrounding the entire perimeter with a small dock for the boat. Different sections of the island being acres of palm and pine trees with bits of terrain ideal for hiking and climbing. Perfect places to train.

Natsu and Happy were not all that excited if they were honest, feeling like they were running from the fact that Lucy disappeared. The guy beside them mirroring their own expressions. "Were you guys forced to come here as I was?" He asked, noticing the similar mood.

Natsu and Happy nodded and the man could only laugh lightly in response. "Our friends thought we might cheer up since our teammate disappeared 2 years ago." Natsu explained.

"Guess you and I are on the same boat." He noted. "My sister and best friend disappeared during the Chrossalis incident. My best friend tagged along to watch over my sister since I had to work back home in our country."

"The Chrossalis incident was the one our teammate disappeared in too." Natsu confirmed.

"But later did I find out, that my best friend died." The man added, shocking Natsu and Happy that he even got in contact with someone who disappeared with Chrossalis. "Before they left, I gave him a lacrima that I bought from Crocus. But when he died, it was the only minute that we gained connection. I don't know about my sister though."

"At least you got to see him one last time, I don't even know if my teammate us still out there." Natsu said sympathetically. "Even if it was a minute."

"You mean Lucy Heartfilia, right? Natsu Dragneel?" The man asked.

"How'd you know?" Happy spoke up. Since he thought that the man didn't know about exceeds, he stayed quiet.

"It's hard not to recognize Fairy Tail mages when they're all over Sorcerer Weekly, along with the other light guilds."

"So that means you recognized the others too, huh?" Happy asked, to which the man nodded. "Who are you anyway?"

The boat soon came to an abrupt stop. The man was about to grab his things where he left them, but stopped to pat Natsu on the shoulder. "The name's Yeongi. See you guys around." He said and with that he left.

* * *

After Yeongi had left, Natsu and Happy walked off to the others, Wendy and Gajeel back on their feet when the boat had stopped. They decided to sign into their rooms first, the boys were in one room while the girls were in the room right across from them. Then, once they were sone dropping off their things, they began to tour around the island. Everyone was enjoying themselves to some extent, but Natsu and Happy only spent their time eating.

They even met up with Yeongi at the restaurant to have some small talk. It was all good and well. Until if turned dark.

A scream tore through the air, coming from the direction towards the hotel as lampposts turned on to light the way through the dark. Everyone on the island had gone to make their way to the building, but they were met with a terrible and gruesome sight. The body of a young girl in her 20's lay on the floor. She must have came alone to the island, since no one in the crowd seemed to recognize her as someone they knew. But that was not what startled everyone.

What surprised them was the 2 deep, jagged, bloody cuts that were on her back, both on either side of her spine. Her eyes wide open in fear and blood seeped from her mouth. The 3 dragon slayers had to cover their noses from the overwhelming stench of blood. Erza was about to speak up, until a cackling laugh interrupted her. The laugh itself echoing throughout the entire island since it was so loud, especially to the dragon slayers' sensitive hearing.

"Well, it seems that it's started then." A voice, that almost sounded like an insane clown, said.

"Who's there!?" Gray asked, looking around. "Are you the one responsible for her death!?"

"Show yourself coward!" Gajeel demanded.

In that instant, a large hologram of some sort formed in front of the crowd. Hovering above the dead woman's body. It was a person and by the looks of their body, it was a man. He wore clothes that resembled a ring master from a circus. Mostly wearing purple and black. The man's face and head was covered by a white clown mask that had the expression of a happy mime. Blue circles surrounded its eyes, red surrounded its lips and a pointed nose stuck out from the mask.

But the aura around him was something not to be messed with, even if he was a hologram.

"Who are you!?" Wendy shouted with narrowed eyes.

"Welcome dear guests to - not Emblem Island - rather welcome to my arena of death." The clown greeted with a slightly sinister tone. With those words, a magic barrier that no one noticed made its presence known. Surrounding the entire island to just a few meters out into the water. Everyone's eyes widened, turning back to the clown. Wanting answers.

"Just what is going on here?" Lily calmly, yet sternly, asked.

"You all may just refer to me as the Ring Master." He said. "I am in charge of this game, so listen carefully as I explain how the game works."

"Game?" Mira thought, raising an eyebrow.

"You may have already noticed the magical force field that surrounds the entire island. So simple and short, no one is allowed to leave the island or have contact with the outside world." The Ring Master explained.

"Excuse me!?" Carla exclaimed along with some other people in the crowd.

"To win the game is to do one of 2 things." The Ring Master continued, ignoring their cries. "Either find me and defeat me so you may all leave or try to survive every night for this game shall continue on... until there is only one resident left standing."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets. The thought of only one person, out of all of them, to be the one to go free was shocking to them. That the game would continue killing until only one survives. The fairies narrowed their eyes, not liking the sound of killing for the sake of a game. In their minds, it was a waste of life. Plus the group had promised to return soon and that promise they intended to keep.

They still had to find Lucy for crying sakes. None of them didn't plan on dying anytime soon either, nor did they want to. Which left them to go and find the Ring Master and just show him who's he dealing with.

"To hell with that!" Natsu shouted.

The Ring Master only ignored Natsu's shout and continued on with explanation. "Killing times shall be as follows: the minute the sun sets, killing time will be activated. What elimination is used is beyond my control. Killing time shall end by the time the sun rises or when someone is killed. Those with magic are allowed to use it to any extent, but it would do no good against the barrier. So please refrain from wasting energy on trying to break it."

"Why not?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's to say our magic isn't strong enough?"

"That is because those who had come before all 100 of you had already tried and the magic barrier would just absorb your attack to retain itself even better." The Ring Master revealed, answering Levy's question. The crowd and fairies gasped at his words. There had been people who had to suffer through the game and if they had already tried, they failed.

"Those who had come before?" Yeongi asked, going to the front of the crowd where the fairies were.

"Yes, they were the first to ever participate in this game. Less than 1000 people came and now... only 2 survived out of all of them." The Ring Master explained.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Less than 1000 were present and yet... only 2 live!?" The fairies thought, gnashing their teeth in shock.

"What happens if a person is already killed before the sun rises?" Erza asked. She hated to ask, but they had to get as much information as they could. "Is another person killed afterwards?"

"It is only one person per night." The Ring Master replied as the hologram began to flicker. "I'm afraid that's all the time I have. I shall not appear before you all again after this, so I take these last moments to wish you good luck."

Suddenly, as the hologram disappeared, Natsu tried to punch the Ring Master with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. But with it being a hologram, it was obvious that the result ended with dragon slayer fazing through it. Yeongi had punched the ground out of frustration, there was such a strong force in his punch that the ground cracked a bit. While the fairies and Yeongi expressed their anger, the others feared for their lives. It was obviously clear no one wanted to die.

Erza took this moment to try and calm everyone else down. She nodded to Mira, gesturing to the corpse of the woman. The take over mage got the message and proceeded to take the body and bury it with the help Pantherlily. Erza then began to instruct everyone to sign in to their rooms, if they haven't already, and stay in there until morning. According to the clock it was already 11 at night, so she told them to try and get some rest. To which the crowd agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a locked room of the hotel, 2 people were inside. One looked through the peek hole on the door, watching the new 'prisoners', as they both now labelled people who stayed on the island, go to their rooms. On the other side, the second looked through the window. A distasteful look on their face. The first sighed as they walked back to collapse on their bed. The second turning to face the first, leaning on the wall.

They had witnessed everything from their room and they couldn't stop it. All because there was a barrier surrounding their room, making them unable to leave until the next day. The second one could have stopped the death, if it weren't for the barrier surrounding their room. The first equally frustrated with everything. That's when they looked in front of them to see a hologram of the Ring Master that had appeared in their room.

"What do you want?" The second asked, crossing their arms.

"Don't be mad just because I placed a barrier around here." He said with a deep voice instead of the insane clown voice he used back outside. "You would've interfered otherwise."

"The point of the game was to survive and we just want to help others to survive." The first retorted.

"That may be true, but not on the first day." The Ring Master replied. "On the first day, be it someone or something, there will always be a death on the first day."

"Shut it." The second spat.

"You should've left when I gave you the chance." He said in a mocking tone. "You already got lucky when you both decided you would die together, knowing that only one of you could die. Because of that, I had to let both of you live."

"But I gather it's going to be a one time thing, isn't it?" The first asked.

"Now that this is the second game and there's a smaller crowd, I won't be as flexible with the rules." The Ring Master said as he faded away.

Both remained quiet for awhile. Thinking about what they had just done. They literally could have escaped from the hell hole that was this island, the barrier was lifted and all they had to do was hop on board and not look back. But they stopped, knowing that more people were coming to replace those who had died in their game. They knew that the others wouldn't wish something that befell them to go onto others. Which pushed them to stay.

"That bastard." The second hissed.

"He said that there were 100 of them only unlike ours." The first remarked. "I don't want to see others die again."

"When I get my hands on him, he will pay for all the suffering he's caused."

"So what's the plan?"

The second sat beside the first, arms still crossed. They looked at the first after gathering their thoughts, a serious look plastered on their face. "Tomorrow night, we strike with all we have. The first and second night are the easiest to prevent anyway." They said. "And this time, we're all going to get out of here. I am not going to let more people die."

* * *

 **So yes, this is chapter number 2! What do you think? Interesting plot, huh? The length of each chapter will be inconsistent, just saying. Some will be around 3000 - 4000+ words while others might just be 1000 - 2000 words. I don't know. I'm planning for this to be a short story sooo... oh well. I'm going to try and update again tomorrow^^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter, favorite and review!**

 **Ja ne~**


	3. Star Shot

The next morning, everyone had gathered at the front of the hotel. Erza had done a head count and just as the Ring Master said, no other death had occurred after the now buried woman. Everyone gathered around Erza and the fairies, recognizing them as Fairy Tail mages, the infamous Team Natsu and the only ones from a mages' guild. It was pretty obvious on who would lead in a situation like this and with Erza there, the Titania, the crowd felt more at ease.

Though Team Natsu, Levy, Mira, Gajeel and Lily were the only ones that belonged in a mages' guild, Yeongi also revealed himself to be a mage as well. Making 7 mages in total and 3 exceeds. Erza then began to discuss, with everyone else's input, how they would protect each other. Seeing as all of them in total were 100, not including the woman who died just a few ours ago. But since those without magic feared for their lives, they decided to stay as one large group.

Once that was settled, the group of fairies and Yeongi went to train so that they would be ready for what's to come. They remembered that the Ring Master said that he did not have control over the elimination methods, so they were stuck guessing it. Erza, Levy, Mira, Wendy and Carla decided to train by heightening their senses by meditating at the beach. The boys worked on their strength and magic. Natsu and Happy introducing Yeongi to the other guys.

It was then revealed that Yeongi was a type of holder and caster mage. He was able to control the earth with both his sword that was on his back and body. Unlike Lucy who was a holder mage and Natsu who was a caster mage, Yeongi was like an equal combination of the 2 types. Once they got that out of the way, Natsu and Yeongi decided to train with each other while Gray, Gajeel and Lily sparred.

Both boys exercised by dealing with stamina first and reflexes last. They were on concrete ground, so Natsu and Yeongi thought it'd be good to increase their physical capabilities before actually sparring. Happy timing them and being sort of their motivator. Once they did each set of exercises 50 times, they took a water break. Deciding to spar after they got their energy back. Gajeel, Lily and Gray soon starting their 4th or 5th spar when Natsu and Yeongi began their first spar.

Natsu started their spar by casting his usual Fire Dragon's Roar, but Yeongi anticipated that. He plunged his sword to the ground, suddenly making a rock wall the size of his entire body to block the fire from hitting him. When the fire was dismissed, Yeongi's blade was completely surrounded by rock and the brunette dashed towards Natsu with incredible speed. Natsu, knowing he didn't have enough time to dodge, encased his arm in fire and clashed with Yeongi's sword.

Both smirked at each other, satisfied with their strength. Natsu took advantage of his free hand, since Yeongi held his sword with both and tried to punch Yeongi square on his face. But the older boy was much quicker than Natsu thought. He ducked last minute and tripped Natsu by kicking his foot, making the slayer fall. The rocks surrounding his sword dispersed as he tightened his grip on the handle and pointed the blade unto Natsu neck, just barely poking the flesh.

"Natsu is unable to continue!" Happy announced like those Pokemon referees. "I deem Yeongi the winner!"

"Heh, looks like I win." Yeongi said proudly.

"What're you talking about?" Natsu joked. "You just got lucky, pal."

"Yeah right." Yeongi replied, sheathing his sword and lending a hand so Natsu could get up. "So am I supposed to assume you lost on purpose then?"

"Believe what you want." Natsu said, taking Yeongi's hand to get up and then dusting himself off.

"Whoa, those were really cool moves." Happy praised, flying in between them. "You were really quick to dodge Natsu's fist just then."

Yeongi laughed at Happy's praise and ruffled his hair. "Before my sister disappeared during the Chrossalis incident, I used to constantly tease her. Usually it resulted in me getting my body thrown." He explained. "Even if she was 6 years younger than me, I still had to keep up my guard."

"Boy do we know how that feels." Natsu said as Happy laughed since he knew what Natsu meant. The memory making the blue exceed feel nostalgic, though Yeongi didn't understand why it was funny.

"Every time we came to Lucy's house, she'd always yell at us and kick us out without warning. Especially Natsu. Something about barging in, I don't know." Happy explained. "Even if we came during the morning! You'd think Lucy would still be too tired, but her kicks were twice as strong at that time of day."

"I wonder if Lucy and my sister ever met." Yeongi suddenly brought up. "They would've been good friends. My best friend was always a playful guy, they probably kept him on his toes."

"Maybe they're talking about us right now?" Happy suggested.

"If they met, most likely." Yeongi joked before a sad smile appeared on his face. "But, just like how my friend died... I can't help but worry about my little sister too."

When Yeongi said that, Natsu's mood darkened and he looked out into the vast waters. "Luce..."

"Hey." Gray's voice spoke up as he, Gajeel and Lily walked up to the 3 of them. "Erza and the other girls called us over. Sounded like she was curious about something."

Natsu, Happy and Yeongi nodded at the 2 mages. Gray, Gajeel and Lily leading the way to where the girls were at the beach. It wasn't that long of a walk to the beach, so when they found the girls, they began to feel magical energy in the air. Wendy, Carla and Levy were reading some books that the bookworm had packed about magic while Erza and Mira were in some sort of serious conversation.

When the girls noticed that the boys had arrived, the 2 bluenettes and exceed joined Erza and Mira as the boys approached them. Judging by their looks, they seemed pretty skeptical about something. "Is there something wrong, Erza?" Happy asked.

"Do you feel the magic energy around here?" The scarlet haired mage asked, going straight to the point.

"It's clearly not one of our own, that's for sure." Yeongi noted. "But it somehow seems... familiar?"

"From what I can gather, it feels almost like a mixture of magic energy that seems to be lingering around after a battle." Lily explained, trying to get a better sense of the energy around them. "But I too have a sense of familiarity with it."

"Could it have been magic energy left by the people who came here before us?" Wendy suggested.

"It seems that way, assuming that they had finished their game right when we arrived yesterday." Mira replied. "But there was no one at the docks when we arrived so the last 2 survivors might have left before we came here. So the magic energy should've faded off by now."

"The magic energy here is still pretty strong to sense so there's no way that it had been awhile since the last game." Levy said, massaging her temples. "But then again, who's to say that the 2 survivors even left."

"You saying that they're still here? On this island?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms. "If they are here, then why haven't they shown themselves yet and help us out?"

"Yeah, they could've helped us make sense of this entire game!" Natsu agreed, suddenly feeling a sense of unfairness. "Maybe even have stuff that they've found while they were stuck here."

"Will you calm down?" Carla spoke up in her human form. "If the 2 survivors are here and are aware of our presence, then the Ring Master might have locked them somewhere so that they would not interfere and try to get us to leave when we arrived in the first place."

"Carla's right Flame Brain." Gray said. "They might know where the Ring Master is, but they could be trapped somewhere so we can't find out."

Erza thought about everyone's words, but then noticed that it was the afternoon and they have yet to eat. "Let's figure it out some other time." She said. "Right now, we should go get some food."

* * *

After eating lunch, everyone decided to split up to see more of the island. Erza and Mira decided to stay at the hotel to devise to try and contact Makarov, Wendy, Carla and Levy went to the west side of the island, Gray, Lily and Gajeel to where the dock was to get a better looking at the magical barrier while Natsu, Happy and Yeongi went to the east side of the island. No one seemed to want to go there since it was pretty much surrounded by trees.

Natsu lead the way as Happy flew just above them, just so he was able to lead the way out if they went too far. Yeongi was just taking in their surroundings, seeing fallen branches and slashes on most of the trees. No doubt that when the first group of people were fending off for themselves, they made their way here and by the looks of it... the battle was pretty hectic. One could see burns on the grass and even some trees were cut.

Yeongi was going to comment on it when he noticed Natsu had stopped walking, Happy even descending to also freeze from where he flew. They said nothing and Yeongi honestly didn't want to know what made them statues. But when he looked over Natsu's shoulder, he was shocked to see a barren land. Cut down trees had been moved to the side to make space for the wooden planks and piles of dirt that represented a grave.

The land was short in length, having to only be 4 total rows, but it was quite wide. A total of 182 columns spread before them. The wooden planks had R.I.P scratched on them and at its feet was something that belonged to them. Whether it be a weapon, a picture frame or even an accessory. Each grave having a single wilted flower on it. Natsu, Happy and Yeongi could easily say that these were the bodies of the people that came before them.

"There're so many..." Happy whispered, his eyes scanning at the land.

"For every death... they all must've buried the bodies on their own." Yeongi said, his eyes showing sadness.

"I can't believe that Ring Master guy!" Natsu shouted in anger, gnashing his teeth. "Even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get all of us out of here so that no one would die! That I promise!"

Yeongi and Happy nodded, agreeing with Natsu's declaration. But then Erza's signal for everyone to gather in front of the hotel was cast, making the 3 boys realize that the sun was starting to set. They didn't realize that walking through the small forest would take up so much of their time. They made their way back to the center of the island, with Happy leading the way and seeing that everyone had gathered except for them.

* * *

Everyone had clumped together, forming a circle and the fairies including Yeongi were spread out at the front. Erza nodded to Gray, who proceeded to make a large ice dome around them and then to Yeongi, the brunette stabbing his sword to the ground to make another layer under the ice for extra protection. Natsu being the light source as his hand on fire and the exceeds holding torches from above.

Erza and the other girls began to try and sense if anything could come their way. They didn't know what kind of elimination method would be used and considering that the island itself was the one that made the methods happen, then anything was possible. Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu sniffing and listening for anything suspicious coming from outside. At that moment the sun went down and for 5 minutes did they stay within the protective dome.

The night sky soon taking over.

Suddenly, a large gun shot could be heard by everyone. It hit the top of the dome and in its wake was a large hole at the top of the dome, letting light from the lampposts outside to seep in. The fairies' eyes widen, not only did the gun shot reveal a hole at the top of the dome but it also revealed shadows that loomed above them. Screaming as the light made them disappear. That's when the shadows that weren't being hit from the light made themselves known.

"Shadows!" Erza said, before shouting at the rest. "Shadows are the threat! Bring down the dome!"

Everyone except the fairies and Yeongi began to scream with panic as Yeongi and Gray took down their layer of the dome. The shadows avoiding the light source from the lampposts. More shadows began to move past the lampposts with caution as the mages began putting everyone under lampposts. But because of the shadows being produced by the people under the light, more shadows just formed and surrounded them.

"They just keep coming!" Carla shouted in her human form, attacking the shadows.

"Whenever we cut down one of them, more just keep coming!" Lily added in his larger body form, extending his sword to cut more of the shadows.

"Fire Dragon's... Roar!" Natsu shouted as he shot towards incoming shadows from afar. Only for the shadows to just duck to the ground and the rise after the spell was done. "Stop dodging dammit!"

Gajeel began to slice the shadows in half with his Shadow Iron Dragon's Sword. He had transformed into his Shadow Dragon Mode and tried eating the shadows for more energy, but he instantly regretted it when the shadows started moving in his mouth. Thus, making him spit it out without hesitation. As he sliced the shadows in half, some of them were tougher and just stuck to the sword, then slithering their way up his arm.

"These things just don't know how to give up!" Gajeel complained as he flung them off his arm.

Mira on the other hand was in her standard Satan Soul form. She shot orbs of her magic to the shadows below, her wings lifting her in to the air. She was hovering between 2 lampposts to protect both groups within the light and she wondered how the shadows continued to spawn. But she dismissed it to the back of her head, her top priority being to protect the non-mages from dying.

"I wonder how long we can last..." Mira thought, trailing off as she attack each group of shadows. "We might get tired soon enough..."

Levy stood in front of another group of people under a lamppost, casting any Solid Script word that could produce light. Light, Fire, Lightning. Words like that. It warded off the shadows to some extent, but she was starting to get annoyed with turning one way and writing out a word and then turning the other to do the same. It was putting a strain on her torso. She wasn't exactly the type to be good on stamina, but she managed well enough.

"If only I could write several words at once..." She said to herself, but then quickly shook her head. "No time to be depressed Levy! You gotta protect the people!"

As more and more shadows began to spawn, completely surrounding the mages and the people, a light shined from above them and punched the ground to make a light spread across the ground. The shadows surrounding them dispersing back into the dark, far from where everyone stood. They looked to the figure in front of them, the mages in front, and was about to say something to the person. Until, the fairies heard his voice.

"Of course it just had to be shadows..." The figure before them groaned.

The fairies took in his appearance, his voice already completely familiar to them. He had orange hair that went every which way, orange cat ears poking out and glasses on his face. He sported a black tuxedo and rings on his fingers. The man stretched his arms and adjusted his tie along with his rings. But when he turned to face the crowd, his expression mirrored the mages in front.

"No way... impossible..." Natsu said in disbelief. "...Loke?"

The lion spirit stared at the mages before him, completely forgetting about the shadows that were now heading their way towards the crowd. "This isn't right..." Loke said. "Why are you all here? Why did you get on that boat!?"

"Why are we here!?" Gray asked, repeating after Loke. "We should be asking you that question!? You disappear with Lucy for 2 years and we find you here of all places!?"

"Is she with you!?" Mira asked. "Where is she!?"

Before Loke could reply, a gunshot echoed from above crowd. On top of the roof, Taurus stood with a gun that was almost as long as his legs in hand. The cow's ax strapped to his back. The bull spirit jumped down beside Loke and even he was shocked beyond compare to see the fairies. Clearly both spirits weren't happy to see Lucy's friends here. Yeongi on the other hand, focusing on the familiar gun in Taurus' hand.

"That gun..." Yeongi thought, his eyes wide.

"Taurus!?" Carla exclaimed. "You're here too!?"

"I'd say the same thing toooo yoooou." Taurus said, extending the sound of 'to' and 'you'.

"Where's Lucy!? Answer us!" Erza commanded in anger.

Before the 2 celestial spirits could reply, a girl's voice decided to interrupt them. "Taurus sunbae! Loke oppa! What're you both doing!?" She asked, clearly annoyed. "Get the people to fight to! If someone dies, Unnie is not going to be too happy that we failed!"

At the sound of the girl's words, Taurus headed for the front where the shadows were coming from and placed the gun on his back. He took out his ax and sliced the shadows with little to no effort. Loke adjusting his rings yet again before surrounding his fist in light. "Listen, we'll talk after the fight alright?" He said.

Before another words could be said, Loke dashed into battle, a girl suddenly jumping from a tree to slam into the ground with a sword in hand. It created small cracks in the dirt and the shadows slithering across the ground began to sink within the cracks, not getting out. She took out her sword and flipped her orange hair back. Yeongi's eyes staring into her back. Her voice very familiar to him, especially the way she fought.

"It can't be..." He said as he recovered from his shock. Without hesitation, he ran to join her, Loke and Taurus to fend off the shadows. The rest of the fairies going back to fight too.

"Somin! Is she ready yet!?" Loke asked, Yeongi recognizing the name well.

"Sagittarius and Unnie are just about ready as we speak!" The girl, Somin, informed. But when she turned towards Yeongi, her eyes went wide as they both made eye contact.

To say Yeongi was surprised to see his younger sister on this island was an understatement. He was completely and utterly shocked to see her there. Somin had grown the last he'd seen her, but it was to be expected after disappearing for 2 years. She had gotten taller and her hair was longer and drifted to the middle of her back. He could tell that her physical and magical prowess had gotten considerably stronger too.

But while he was glad to be reunited with his missing sister, her expression was entirely different from his. Somin looked like she was ready to scold Yeongi and he didn't even know why. She held her sword with one hand, something she never did 2 years ago and dashed past him. Slicing 4 shadows at once with one swift move. Yeongi was impressed, but at the same time he didn't want to be the receiving end of her wrath.

"What are you doing here, Oppa!?" Somin asked in anger and confusion.

"That's how you greet your older brother after 2 years!?" Yeongi asked as he and Somin fought back to back with perfect teamwork along with Loke and Taurus.

"I can't believe this." She groaned slicing more shadows that came her way.

"You can't believe this!? I can't believe this!" He retorted, gripping his sword tightly with both hands. "I search all over for you, only to find you in this hell hole!? And don't get me started on Keith-"

"Oppa this is not the time!" Somin protested in distress, cutting Yeongi off. "I'll tell you everything later! About this place, about Keith! But for now please just focus on the task at hand!"

Yeongi huffed but conceded to his sister's demands. He knew that she was right and that answers would have to wait until the sun rises. "Fine..." The brunette said. "You better explain once we're done here."

The 2 siblings nodded at each other as they began to mirror each others attacks, back to back. Slicing as many shadows they could with both their swords and the earth beneath them. Loke and Taurus gathering as much light they can to their attacks to ward off the shadows. The shadows dispersing just by a single touch of the celestial attacks, before recovering and coming back again.

After what seemed like an hour or 3, the Fairy Tail mages, Yeongi and the rest of the crowd began to feel tired. Feeling sleepy as their magic energy was depleting. They had woken that morning and exhaustion plus the need for sleep began to take over their bodies. The shadows soon surrounding them yet again. Somin, Loke and Taurus unable to fight to protect all 100 of them. Natsu and Happy yawning most of the time.

But they were all woken up when a bright golden light appeared out of nowhere, along with a very familiar voice to Team Natsu. "Star Shot!" A female shouted.

Somin stopped along with Loke and Taurus. The 3 looking towards the roof of the hotel to see someone stand atop it. Beside her was a man dressed in a horse costume, shooting arrows that soon turned into more arrows that fell towards the shadows like shooting stars. Piercing them and making them disappear. The fairies' jaws drop at the sight of the person who had just woken them up.

"Unnie!" Somin exclaimed happily.

"That magic energy...!?" Levy noted as she knew the magic well.

"Unbelievable!" Mira said in disbelief.

She stood proud an tall with a large orb of celestial magic behind her. Her blonde hair tied in a very high ponytail and her brown eyes narrowed to show her seriousness. She had no smile on her face as she held a bow on her right hand and an arrow in the other. The blonde wearing a green outfit that was Sagittarius themed along with golden boots. Team Natsu, Mira, Levy, Gajeel and Lily looked at the girl that they had been looking for for 2 years with amazed expressions.

"If you wish to survive, I suggest you listen to my orders well." She announced, her voice holding authority. She looked down to the fairies, whom she called nakama, but they were surprised that she didn't seem happy to see them much like Loke.

"Lucy!?" They all shouted.

* * *

 **And that's that chapter! So now, Yeongi had reunited with his younger sister Somin. Natsu and the others reunited with Lucy. But clearly both girls seem not too happy to see either parties. Will they survive with Lucy and Somin's help? Or will someone die just as the night before? Will Lucy and Somin explain everything? Or will they keep everyone in the dark instead? Review your thoughts^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	4. Reuniting

_"If you wish to survive, I suggest you listen to my orders well."_

Team Natsu, Mira, Levy, Gajeel and Lily looked at the celestial mage on the roof with shocked and astonished expressions. For a moment, they thought it was a delusion... that they weren't really seeing Lucy there. But no there she was in the flesh, but the aura around her... they could tell she wasn't the same Lucy they knew 2 years ago. They knew that the Lucy back then would have been happy to see them, but this one almost seemed unimpressed.

Lucy held herself up with strength and authority, that if you disobeyed her at that moment, she would punish you for doing so. Her eyes scanning every single person below her, the light behind her keeping the shadows at bay for now. She didn't seem to care when she locked eyes with her nakama, turning away almost immediately to nod at Somin and her celestial spirits. Somin, Loke and Taurus nodding back before dragging Yeongi to help them with their task.

"No way... it can't be..." Erza said, staring at the blonde girl above them.

"Why here of all places!?" Wendy asked to no one.

"We searched everywhere and all this time... she was here on Emblem!?" Gray thought in shock.

"Luce!?" Natsu shouted, his eyes bulging out of his sockets as he gnashed his teeth.

The celestial mage ignored them as she watched the orange haired girl and celestial spirits hand out large sticks or branches to everyone who couldn't use magic. Everyone was confused, but since Lucy looked like she knew what she was doing, they complied and took the stick or branch. Once they were all given something to fight with at the moment, Somin saluted to Lucy. Who then jumped down in front of them and cleared her throat to start talking.

"As I'm sure that you're aware, this is not the island that you know as Emblem. This place is a death trap set by the Ring Master and every night, something is sent by the island itself to kill you. 2 years ago, 730 of us came before you all to this exact island. However, it was not known as Emblem at the time." Lucy began to explain.

"Wait! You mean-"

"This place is, in fact, the island called Chrossalis." Lucy revealed, cutting Yeongi off. "The magic barrier made it so that the island was invisible to the naked eye. Thus, no one could find it. When boats came to look for us, they couldn't see us. But we saw them and we hoped that they would somehow sense our presence. But they never did."

Everyone was speechless. For 2 straight years, so many had scouted countless times looking for Chrossalis and the 730 people that missing along with it. All this time, they had been right next to the island. Unable to sense the magic barrier or the people who had hit it to get their attention. All because of that alone, many died without seeing civilization again. They died because everyone that had searched the seas for Chrossalis failed to even consider magic being at work.

"All this time... we could've rescued all of you long ago..." Mira mumbled.

"I am the leader of those 730 people. Me and Somin are the only remaining survivors out of everyone that has died. You all may know me as Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail." Lucy continued on. "Now, if you wish to survive, all of you must fight. These shadows are nothing compared to later dangers, so you all need to pitch in for your survival."

"Only Lucy and Somin!?" Carla thought in shock. "Only _they_ are the 2 survivors who won the game!?"

"We're getting tired as it is... and these shadows are the weakest out of the other things that are coming!?" Happy asked to particularly no one.

"A single slash from the sticks handed out, should be enough to get rid of the shadows." Somin spoke up. "If you want better effect, light them as torches. One touch from the fire or even the mere presence of light will make the shadows leave. If you don't hesitate and stay focused, then you will make it out alive."

Protests from those who couldn't use magic, which was basically 95% of the crowd, began to rise. Saying how they just weren't capable to fight like the rest of the mages, how they were too frightened by the mere thought from actually being near those shadows. But Natsu took in Lucy's stern expression. Though he hadn't seen her in 2 years, and could easily tell that she had changed since then, he could still recognize the look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Do you wish to die?" She simply asked, her voice resonating so loudly that it silenced the crowd. The question itself, it was pretty obvious to what the answer was. The crowd hesitated in answering, knowing full well that when they say 'no' Lucy will tell them to fight. "I ask again... do you _all_ wish to die?"

"Of course not." Levy suddenly answered on behalf of the crowd.

"Then prepare to fight for your lives." Somin replied as she and Lucy tightened their grip on their weapons. "Listen to what Unnie says because stalling time is over."

With those words, the orb of bright celestial energy faded off, the shadows soon rushing to get to the people. Everyone was about to panic, but they shut up when Lucy shot arrows of light. Piercing the shadows one by one dead in the center. Somin soon following by jumping on the ground, making rocks jump from the dirt before hitting them all with her sword to do the same as Lucy. The crowd going in awe since they did all that with no hesitation.

"Everyone gather in groups of at least 10!" Lucy commanded almost sounding like Erza. "Every group should have one mage in their group just in case! Do you all understand!?"

At the sound of her harsh tone, everyone had no choice but to obey Lucy's words. The Fairy Tail mages were still quite shocked to see Lucy act the way she did. Not only did she not greet them after not seeing each other for 2 years, but she easily made everyone fight for their lives with not even having to persuade them to a large extent. However, thinking about Lucy's development would have to wait as they too separated to join a group.

Natsu and Happy were in one group. Erza, Gray, Mira and Pantherlily went in their own groups. Wendy and Carla in another. Gajeel and Levy were in their own group. Finally, Yeongi, Lucy and Somin in their own groups. Loke, Taurus and Sagittarius had already left. 10 groups in total were made and just like Lucy and Somin had said, they were doing much better than before now that the rest of the crowd joined in. No one was surrounded and everyone supported each other.

They all fought to the best of their abilities, despite their exhaustion. Lucy and Somin, however, wide awake. Every so often throughout the fight, Lucy would take in her nakama's appearance. In truth, her image of them had been dwindling. Though she remembered their names and antics, their appearances had began to fade over the 2 years. She hadn't been expecting to be reunited like this and she certainly never wished for it.

Lucy would be lying if she said that because of everything that happened over the 2 years, missing Fairy Tail was one of her last few thoughts. In order to keep the image of her nakama intact, whenever she felt she couldn't remember what they looked like, she summoned Gemini to transform into Natsu based on her memory from when she last saw him. The twin celestial spirits using Natsu's memories to tell how the guild was doing.

Because of that, she knew the guild was hurting over her disappearance. She was glad that they were doing much better, but she hated the fact that they began to think the worse had befallen her. But in that amount of time, Lucy knew that she couldn't blame them. She knew of Team Natsu's depressed states and how much people still missed her presence in the guild. Lucy felt guilty, more so now in the current situation in how she acted towards them.

The celestial mage wondered how they were feeling. She hadn't acknowledged their presence to them directly, the shadows being the top priority at the moment. When Lucy fully processed that they were there, she had felt anger towards them. The blonde was angered that they had boarded the boat, despite the obvious knowledge that they could disappear on the island much like she did. But yet, Lucy was happy that she met them again. Even if she didn't say so.

Natsu on the other hand, had enough of Lucy paying too much attention to the shadows and protecting everyone from harm. Even though it made him seem like a selfish guy, it was because Lucy was right there. She was no illusion or hologram. That was his partner. His nakama. His best friend Lucy right in front of him. But she didn't even say a damn word to him! The fire dragon slayer wasn't going to let her disappear on him again.

But before Natsu could say a word to the blonde leader, Lucy suddenly gasped and turned away to look at Somin who was in the group right next to her. "Somin! The sun!" She shouted, much to Natsu's confusion.

"Eh!?" Somin asked, slashing as many shadows with every swing of her sword. "The sun?"

Soon Natsu and Somin realized what Lucy meant. They didn't realize how long they had been fighting, but the shadows began to retreat. The sun setting foot on the island. Erza did a headcount, including Lucy and Somin in to the mix. They all were there. No one had died. Lucy followed the scarlet mage and counted to just make sure and they were right. No death had occurred. Unlike the first time when Lucy's group ignored the warnings, they survived the second night.

"Somin!" Lucy cried in relief as she hugged the younger girl. "We actually did it!"

"Unnie~!" Somin cried as well, soon releasing the hug as everyone else cheered for the 2 girls.

The blonde celestial mage nodded to Somin and her expression changed to strict yet grateful. "Thank you all for your cooperation and because of that, we survived tonight. You all should go rest, Somin and I shall alert you when it is time to wake up."

Everyone had taken Lucy's word for it and began to head for their rooms. But when Team Natsu, Levy, Mira, Gajeel, Lily and Yeongi were about to get some shut eye as well, Somin had stopped them. "Wait, not you guys. We owe you all an explanation."

* * *

Lucy and Somin had led the others through a thicket of trees for a more peaceful place to talk. They walked in silence, the awkward tension taking over the air around them. It was still pretty dark since it was just dawn, it was probably around 4 in the morning. Morning dew on the leaves of the grass and bushes shining slightly in the darkness. While the 2 girls looked as if nothing was wrong, the others felt very uncomfortable.

They soon arrived to a small spring within a clearing and Lucy gestured for everyone to just take a seat on the group of rocks. But before any of them could, Wendy ran up to Lucy without warning and tackled her to the ground. The young bluenette crying as she hugged the familiar yet different blonde girl. Lucy was shocked at first, but then returned the hug. Running her fingers through Wendy's hair.

"Lucy..." The sky dragon slayer cried softly on the blonde's shirt, since she was no longer in her Sagittarius Star Dress. "We missed you Lucy!"

Lucy hummed in response. "I know you did, Wendy." She said in a soothing tone. "I missed you all so much..."

"If you missed us, why didn't you say anything while we were fighting?" Happy asked, hurt in his voice. "You didn't seem too happy to see us back there."

"You're so different now, Lu." Levy added. "You acted almost like Erza. So much like a leader and full of courage."

"To think that you're also Yeongi's younger sister." Gray remarked, looking at Somin. "You're so much different than what I thought from Yeongi's stories."

"2 years can change a person." Lucy simply replied, her tone almost sounding fragile. As if she was close to breaking, the pain in her voice proved that. "Watching people that you promised to protect die before your very eyes, burying them yourself and staying strong for everyone else every single night changes a person a lot."

"I can't even imagine what that must've been like." Yeongi said, just thinking about made him shudder.

"We thought none of you ever would." Somin replied. "More like, we wished you'd never have to."

"How did both of you end up the last 2 survivors anyway?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms. "That Ring Master guy said that the island would keep killing until there was only one person left standing."

"I was wondering that as well." Erza agreed. "It doesn't quite add up."

"To tell you the truth, when we became the victors of the game for the sake of those who died before us..." Somin began to explain, thinking on the right words to say. "We didn't really think too much into our strategy and honestly didn't think it would work. But we cheated in order to survive."

"You cheated!?" Lily asked, taken aback at the answer. "How do you cheat a death game?"

"The elimination of the final day was a face off with the Ring Master." Lucy revealed, sitting cross legged with Wendy on her lap. "We knew that with our current strength that we couldn't beat him. The Ring Master is far more stronger than we thought. So we told him that either he kills us both or set us both free."

"You told him to what!?" Natsu asked, almost screaming.

"The rule states that only one can survive." Somin restated. "However, we told him that if he kills one of us then the other will kill themselves and die as well. When the rule says one must survive, one has to survive."

"The Ring Master gave in to our demands and both of us were able to win the game together." Lucy continued. "We were free to leave the next day, but we chose not to and stayed on the island."

"What!?" Gray asked. "Why would you both stay here!? You were practically given freedom."

"But before we left, the Ring Master informed us that a new game would start. That a a new group of people would come to replace the ones who died." Somin said. "We were to leave on the boat that would arrive the next day in secret, our memories of anything that ever happened here erased."

"That means..." Mira said, trailing off and understanding the situation.

If Lucy and Somin agreed to leave this island, they would have left without their knowledge and without any recollection of the deaths that happened. They wouldn't be able to warn anybody about the chances of going on any island and being pulled into that game. They wouldn't have been reunited, the 2 girls would have just escaped on the boat that brought them there. They wouldn't have survived the night.

Lucy then turned to Yeongi, she could tell that he was curious about something and it was pretty obvious as to what it was. "Yeongi, right?" She asked, the brunette nodding. "Keith and Somin has told me a lot about you."

At the bear mention of his best friend's name, Yeongi's head turned to the blonde. "Keith? You knew Keith too?"

"Your best friend was my second in command while Somin was my third in command. All 3 of us led the people during our stay here." Lucy explained, the fairies soon understanding why Yeongi reacted the way he did. "He watched out for the rest of us, though quite recklessly. I hope you don't mind that Taurus now holds his gun."

Yeongi shook his head, smiling sadly at the memory of his best friend. "It's alright. He must've trusted you a lot to work alongside you as a leader and second in command."

"Would you like to meet them? The ones who came here before you."

* * *

 **So that's that. Everyone survived the night, the fairies and Yeongi finally got an explanation from Lucy and Somin and now they're going to meet the ones that died before their game started. Including Keith. I'm not going to be able to update for the next 3 days since I'm going camping so I hope you will wait patiently for the next update. Plus, I'm starting school next week. Follow, Favorite and review^^**

 **Ja ne~**


	5. Reconciling

"Meet them?" Yeongi asked, almost in disbelief.

"I'm sure you would want to meet Keith again... and I'm sure he'd want to meet you again after all this time." Lucy explained, both she and Wendy getting up from their sitting position. "And I'm pretty sure everyone else would like to meet the new mages that have come to help stop the Ring Master as well."

She turned to her nakama and smiled sadly, Team Natsu noticing her grim expression. It was very obvious to them. Lucy may have changed over the course of 2 years, but the saddening smile she would plaster on her face never changed. It was the same smile Natsu and Happy had seen when the blonde learned her father had passed away during their 7 year sleep so long ago. They knew that thinking about all the deaths had taken a toll on her emotional state.

Somin soon followed, standing up and dusting herself off from sitting on the ground. Her grim expression mirroring Lucy's. "After Keith's death, every mage that still lived at the time vowed to continue fighting without hesitation like him. But when we lost the last of our mages, me and Lucy promised that we would avenge their deaths by ending all this."

"We saw a bunch of graves at the east side of the island." Happy spoke up, spreading his wings so that he could fly along with Lily and Carla. "Was everyone buried there?"

Everyone stood up at that statement, Natsu and Yeongi themselves already knowing about the graveyard. The fairies stared at Lucy and Somin, the 2 girls looking like they were about to cry. That's when it hit them. Lucy and Somin had thought of everyone that died in the first game as nakama and it was no surprise. 2 years fighting to survive with the same people would naturally give time to grow bonds and connections. They were now a part of their nakama.

"We didn't just bury them there with our bare hands for no reason." Lucy replied, the others getting confused as to what other reason could there be to bury them there. "We buried them there because that place was once our means of escaping this island. We placed them there so their souls could finally escape this horrid place."

"Escaping?" Carla asked.

Somin began to walk, Lucy following and soon everyone else. The young girl leading the way to the graveyard through the thicket of trees. It was around 7 in the morning, around the time Lucy and Somin would have to retire for the day before fighting again later that night. They still had to eat after all. As they walked, Lucy began to layout the plan that was to be their escape long before the first year of their stay.

"We were supposed to weaken the barrier." Lucy simply said.

"Weaken it?" Erza asked now. "But the Ring Master said that the barrier cannot be weakened. Even if magic is used, it will just absorb it to become stronger."

"Actually there are occasions that the barrier is weak." Somin spoke up. "As you can tell, the barrier keeps things it wants inside and things it doesn't want outside. There are small holes in the barrier to let wind inside and the top of the barrier opens completely when the island wants it to rain."

"Rain?" Levy asked as she jotted down notes.

"When the island senses that we are gaining the upper hand, the barrier decides to change our usually dry surroundings to give us a disadvantage. Rain makes the ground muddy and if plants are our threat, then it will make the plants a lot stronger." Lucy explained. "Because of the rain, we thought we could weaken the barrier, but it was unsuccessful."

"We're here." Somin announced as she moved the bushes away, revealing the large amount of space that was the graveyard. "Meet our comrades."

Mira and Wendy covered their mouths in shock, the long rows of dead buried bodies overwhelming them. Levy taking in how much space was used to just bury the bodies. Gajeel crossing his arms at all the markings of each person along with one of their things. Lily resembling the iron dragon slayer. Erza and Gray taking in that those piles of dirt containing the remains of Lucy and Somin's friends, was dug up by them.

Somin lead Yeongi to Keith's spot in the grave. When the older boy had come here with Natsu, he didn't notice Keith's grave at the time. But yet, when Somin gestured to the pile of dirt that contained his best friend, Yeongi just stared in heartache. _'The 700th death'_ was what accompanied Keith's name on the wooden marking. Tears welled up in Yeongi's eyes, but they never fell down his face. He just knelt in front of the grave and stared.

"All this time... you were buried right here..." Yeongi said in a hushed voice.

Somin didn't say anything to her older brother, nor did she want to. She couldn't blame him for crumbling right before her eyes in tears at the sight of his best friend buried within the dirt. When Keith had died as a result of being beheaded, she became broken. That her second older brother figure died when they were just laughing not even a second ago. She almost refused to bury him, but Lucy promised that they would avenge him.

Lucy on the other hand just scanned the area. She and Somin hadn't come to the graveyard ever since their win of the game. Seeing all the other's makeshift graves reminded her of the promises she gave to each and every one of them. Remembered how even though she continuously broke those promises, they all still trusted her to set them free. They had all trusted _her._ Just a simple mage that couldn't even fend for herself if her keys were gone. But that was long ago.

"I once promised all of them, even Keith, that I'd set them free." Lucy suddenly spoke with a dark sadden tone. "Even if I couldn't fulfill that promise to them, I intend to fulfill that promise to you. No matter the costs."

"We'll be here to support you, Lucy." Erza declared. "In any way we can."

"We'll help protect the others and convince them to fight!" Levy added, trying to lift the dark mood.

"Just tell us what we should do!" Mira joined in.

"I hate to admit it, but as of now until we get out... you're the boss." Gajeel spoke up.

"I think she can stay that way even afterwards." Lily said.

"So what's the plan?" Gray asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

The blonde celestial mage stayed quiet, a smile forming on her once serious face. She turned to Yeongi, Somin, Wendy, Carla Natsu and Happy. The remaining 6 giving her a thumbs up in response to the others' encouragement. Lucy knew that the last game definitely took a toll on her, but now she had her nakama with her. Even though she resented them for a moment when she first saw them on the island, she was glad they were still there for her even now after 2 years.

"On the 10th night, 8 days from now, I will absolutely get everyone out of here and we'll all escape together." Lucy said, the knowledge of how they would escape kept secret for only her to know. "This I promise you."

* * *

 **Ahh! I'm sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. I just started school in addition to a hectic week which consisted of my birthday, getting a job and just basically fixing my sleeping schedule. I've also been reading a lot of both fanfictions and fantasy novels to prepare new story plots for the future and working on my own personal novel that I hope would get published one day. Hope you can forgive me.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is short so I'm just going to leave it here. Next chapter will be a time skip to the 10th night, since this story is meant to be short and I don't know if I'm going to survive writing more battle scenes^^' I'll try to write most of it tonight though. So please wait, review and favourite!**

 **Ja ne~**


	6. The End?

It was now the 10th night... and it was finally raining. In the time between the fairies and Yeongi joining Lucy and Somin, only 3 other people had lost their lives. But much like the last game, no one blamed Lucy for their deaths and still respected her as their leader. After the 2nd night, they knew that some deaths are just unenviable and that Lucy wouldn't be able to save them. In total only 4 people had died in those 10 days, annoying the island and the Ring Master.

This time, the plants that had decapitated Keith had now come back for vengeance against Lucy and Somin. But Yeongi was ruthless against them, knowing that the plants were the cause of his best friends death. The slithering plants barely even touched the boy. The rest of the crowd that didn't use magic had even gotten used to fighting along side the mages, fending for themselves with the fairies, Yeongi and Somin as their backup.

However, in the midst of their battle, Lucy had disappeared from the scene. Even though plants should be following her, they had willingly allowed her to leave the battlefield and run off to her destination. The drenched blonde girl looked above her, the barrier was wide open and exposed the island from above. She knew she had to do something before they escaped like promised... and that included in fulfilling a deal she created on the 5th day.

"It's time I end this..." Lucy thought as she ran through the thicket of trees to the clearing. "For everyone that I could not save..."

* * *

 _Somin slept peacefully on her bed. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Gajeel and Lily sleeping in their room. The girls in the room across from the boys and Yeongi in his own room. The only one not sleeping was Lucy. She sat on the edge of her bed, the time reading 7:30 am. In her hand the lacrima that Makarov had given her nakama before they had arrived. While they ate before heading to sleep, she had taken it without notice._

 _The blonde leader sighed and looked up in front of her, a dim glow suddenly appearing. The hologram of the Ring Master stood in front of her. His ever so smiling mask taunting her as he bowed slowly. She had been awaiting for his arrival after they finished their battle that night and Lucy knew he'd appear before her, silently scowling at her behind the full face mask. All because there had only been one other death before the 5th night._

 _"For a moment, I thought you wouldn't show up to vent." Lucy spoke up in a sarcastic tone._

 _"Cut the sarcasm." The Ring Master hissed, using his normal deep voice. "I know you want something, what is it?"_

 _"You already know what I want." Lucy replied. "I want to end this once and for all. I propose one final battle between you and me. None of the fairies, Somin or her brother shall interfere."_

 _Her proposition peeked his interest. That was not what the Ring Master was expecting to come out of the celestial girl's mouth. He expected something taunting. As if Lucy only wanted to make fun of him that they were actually surviving. He was prepared to back talk to her. To ensure that the next night would be even harder of a battle as a result. Possibly even killing 2 instead of one. A final battle was the last thing he'd expect._

 _"And I should I agree to that?" The clown masked man asked curiously, wanting to know where Lucy was going with this._

 _"On the 10th night, you and me shall meet in an area of your choice. There, we will battle to the death." She explained without a moments hesitation. "If you win, you may do what you wish to the remains of my body and do away with what you will to the others. However, if I win and I finally kill you, everyone leaves this island."_

 _"Well this is unexpected, especially coming from you." He said, understanding Lucy's terms. "You're willing to give up your life and the safety of the others just to set them free?"_

 _"That's just how much all those people and the people before them are worth." Lucy replied. "Betting their lives and mine just makes it all the more important that I destroy you."_

 _"Well then... I accept to your proposal and terms." The Ring Master agreed, much to Lucy's pleasure. "We shall fight in a clearing at the west side of the island and the time limit will be if someone dies before then or until the sun rises."_

* * *

Back with the rest of the fairies, Somin and Yeongi, they and the rest of the people were holding up pretty well against the vicious plants that tried to eat them. Somin continued to scream advice to everyone. Warning them about the plants coming from all sides, even above and beneath them. Not wanting anyone lowering their guard when she and Lucy had lost Keith. She was not going to let anyone die the painful death Keith did.

Yeongi and Erza were in charge of slashing away at the man-eating plants. The scarlet haired fairy was dressed in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, making swords fly from all around her body and providing support for those in her group. Yeongi on the other hand, was throwing boulders of earth to each plant. Practically squishing them and cutting them down quickly and swiftly. He was going to avenge Keith of his death.

Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Carla, Gajeel and Lily were providing support from the air. All 3 of them using their dragon roars and other attacks to hit the plants sneaking up from behind everyone else in the shadows. Natsu lighting them on fire with his Fire Dragon Roar, Wendy using her Sky Dragon's Talons to blow plants away and Gajeel slashing at the plants by extending his arm with his Iron Dragon's Sword or Club.

Gray was using his Ice Devil Slayer's magic as a boost of power. Freezing plants in his wake before making them break into pieces of ice on the ground and even slashing them with his own ice dual swords. Occasionally, creating a bow and arrow made of ice to make ice sculptures with the plants. Providing everyone with cool air since all the fighting was making them sweat too, much to Gray's liking.

Mira hadn't even broken a sweat since the fight started around 2 hours ago. She wasted no time to transform into her Satan Soul form so that she could slash away at the plants by any means. The oldest Strauss was supported by Levy, who watched her back. The bluenette cutting the plants with water, fire, air, earth and many more elements. Even poisoning them so that any plants connecting to each other would both fade out at the same time.

"Everything alright over there!?" Natsu shouted from above, seeing Erza be knocked down by a plant but Yeongi had countered it.

"Just fine!" Erza shouted back, switching into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Mind a little back up over here, Flame Head!?" Gray shouted as he and his group was being surrounded by plants.

"I got it Gray!" Wendy replied before Natsu could retort. "Sky Dragon's... Roar!"

"Hey! Have you guys seen Unnie!?" Somin asked, jumping to the top of a tree only to slam her sword on the earth to make a large crack in the ground for the plants to fall inside before it closed up.

"Unnie?" Happy asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Yeongi then came over and slashed 5 more plants in his way. "She means Lucy! We already went over that that's how girls refer to older sisterly figures in our homeland!" The brunette reminded.

"Seriously?" Carla asked with an unimpressed look.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her from up here." Lily replied.

"Not at all?" Gajeel asked now.

"Where could have she run off to?" Mira added, vaporizing 10 other plants that were coming from her left.

"She said that we'd escape tonight!" Levy reminded, putting her entire trust into her best friend. "Whatever plan she had up her sleeve, I know Lucy knows what she's doing."

Everyone agreed with the solid script mage's words and continued to stall time for Lucy. Believing that whatever the girl had in mind, it would end with all of them returning back home together. "Just be alright Lucy..." Natsu thought as he continued to cast spells from above.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy finally arrived at her destination not a moment too soon. She was drenched and sweaty at the same time, the sounds of the battle she left behind still echoing through the sound of rain. She was panting, but she still had a lot of energy left within her. She knew that this battle between her and the Ring Master would be short. Underestimating him once was her and Somin's fault. But now she was far more determined and stronger than then.

In front of her stood the Ring Master. Hanging on both sides of his waist, were 2 pistols. They were fairy small compared to Keith's gun that Taurus now possesses, so she figured that there was not a lot of bullets in either. Keith had taught her well on small knowledge about guns, plus thinking back on Alzack and Bisca helped as well. The Ring Master still had his mask on tightly to his face, but that wouldn't stop her from winning.

In fact, Lucy was very confident in her success.

The blonde leader had been wanting it to rain for a good amount of days now and she intended to use it to her advantage. She had arrived already dressed in her Aquarius Star Dress, the rain pouring from the sky already giving her enough water supply to use. The water even on the shore line providing her the greater probability of winning. Lucy had it all planned out from the very beginning.

"I've been waiting." The Ring Master spoke up.

"Already waiting to die now?" Lucy taunted, faking a disappointed voice. "Where's the fun in that?"

"2 years ago, I wouldn't have every expected that from a girl that was so afraid about even killing her own enemy." He retorted, forcing a laugh at the memory.

"Being stuck on an island where you are held against your will and forced to survive by someone who killed everyone she knew 2 years ago changes a person." She simply explained.

"Well then... this will be your biggest change yet." The Ring Master replied.

Not even 2 seconds later, the masked man drew his guns from their sockets and aimed them to Lucy. Shooting a bullet from the gun in his left hand. Lucy immediately blocked it by creating a water wall and catching the bullet inside the formed liquid, throwing aside. Then she made a water blast, splash against the Ring Master's body. His mask somehow still staying in place despite all the water.

After recovering, the Ring Master shot 2 more bullets from the gun in his left hand. Lucy dodged to the side for the first one and ducked for the second one. Then she saw that the clown masked man threw his gun away. Most certainly out of bullets, the blonde figuring that the gun only had 3 bullets in it. It was safe for Lucy to assume that there were only 3 bullets inside the gun of his right hand as well.

"Really? 3 bullets?" Lucy asked, still in her stance.

"Hit the right target and only 3 bullets are enough for a person." He simply replied.

Lucy scoffed and beckoned water from the rain to charge at the Ring Master, then moving the water from the beach to sweep the Ring Master away. He wasn't too fazed, but he was dizzy enough to drop his gun. Which Lucy immediately dived for and pointed it to his way. She shot twice, but the man dodged the same way she did. There was only one last bullet left and she still needed time to evacuate everyone from this island. So she did one final thing.

She held the gun tightly in her right hand and with her left hand, beckoned water from the rain and waves to surround the Ring Master in a whirlpool like motion. Leaving him to be trapped inside the raging waters with no means of escaping. Then the water began to close in, the Ring Master only looking around as he was soon enveloped into the water. It surrounded him and soon created a giant water bubble. Like Juvia's water lock spell.

"Even if you left me here to suffocate, it won't do anything to me." The Ring Master somehow spoke through the water.

"That's not why I trapped you in there." Lucy said, her expression emotionless as she raised the gun to aim at the male's heart.

"Oh, before I forget-"

* * *

At Fairy Tail, it was a quiet night. Cana didn't drink since it was too tense in the guild hall for her to suddenly be drunk. Lisanna just leaned against the bar counter, fiddling with a straw from her drink. Juvia was in the corner of the guild hall, a dark aura surrounding her clearly showing her sadness. Romeo was reading a book in front of Lisanna while the rest of the adults present just drank beer in silence. Mostly Makarov.

It had been 10 days since Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Mira and Levy disappeared from their week long vacation. Much like Lucy's disappearance, everyone became concerned and began to search and much like Lucy, they searched long and hard for them. But they couldn't that night since the rain, either it's Juvia or just the weather being mean, was too rough to search the seas. But that depressing mood would soon change.

The lacrima that Makarov kept an eye on ever since the disappearance began to blink, alerting that the lacrima connected to it was contacting them. The lacrima connected to it being Team Natsu's lacrima. Lisanna began to scream to get Makarov's attention and soon everyone in the guild was crowded around the old guild master as he answered the call from the large orb. Hoping to hear the fairies' voices. But they were met with an unexpected voice.

"Master!?" Lucy's voice shouted through the lacrima as her face suddenly appeared on the surface of the orb. "Hello can anyone hear me!?"

To say that everyone present was surprised was an understatement. In fact, they were beyond shocked. Lucy's face soon came into view and everyone could see her hair soaking wet from the rain. The blonde panting slightly from whatever she was doing before the call and the noticeable streak of blood painted on her right cheek. But it was quickly washed off from the rain. Leaving the Fairy Tail mages speechless.

However, Makarov could hear the desperateness in Lucy's voice and came back to his senses fast. "L-Lucy!? Is that really you!?" Makarov asked. "Where are you!? Why do you have that lacrima!? Where's Natsu and the others!?"

"Master leave the questions for later!" Lucy said, her tone of authority startling everyone back to reality. "You have to get here to Chrossalis immediately! Get a large boat too! Natsu and the others are waiting!"

"Natsu and the others are there with you!?" Romeo asked in shock.

"But we don't know where Chrossalis is Lucy!" Lisanna protested. "It disappeared the same time you did!"

"Just go to the same route again! I promise it's there!" Lucy reassured. "You need to come quickly too! Mest should be able to teleport you guys here right!? Hurry before the island sinks!"

After Lucy said that, the connection died and everyone stood in silence. Cana was the first one to take in everything that Lucy had just said and immediately drank her jug of booze. "Alright everyone! You heard the blonde lady!" The brunette said, wiping her mouth with her arm. "Time to collect our nakama!"

* * *

It had finally reached passed the half point mark of the night, in a few more hours would the sun rise and the plants would finally leave them alone. But the mages present were getting restless. The more they realized that time was going by, the more they got tired of waiting for Lucy to initiate her plan. Whatever that plan may be. Everyone wasn't out of energy just yet, but the plants continued to multiply because of the rain.

The dragon slayers and their respective exceeds were now fighting on the ground with the rest of the crowd. Natsu hitting each plant with Fire Dragon Roars that burned them despite the rain and Happy providing him moral support. Wendy providing support magic while Carla fought in her human form. Gajeel and Lily fighting back to back, slashing the vines around the plants. The males in perfect sync.

Erza had changed into her Japanese Cloth Armor to have more movement and slashed at the plants using dual swords, Yeongi and Somin not too far away doing the same as the scarlet mage. Gray continued to freeze the plants with Mira tackling the ice with a powerful force. Levy burying, blowing and burning the plants while checking each of the other groups in Lucy and Somin's place. Keeping track of everybody's conditions.

But all of a sudden, a loud horn made it's way to everyone's ears. Happy immediately flew up high to see where the sound had come from and saw the Fairy Tail mark on the flag of a large sailing boat. A light shining it's way onto them. "No way!" The blue exceed exclaimed in disbelief.

"What is it, Happy!?" Lily asked in his larger form, making his sword extend to slash more plants.

"It's our guild! They brought a boat out here!" Happy informed, shocking everyone.

"Seriously!?" Levy asked.

"Gramps and the others are here!?" Gray added.

Suddenly, a shot of golden arrows shot past the open hole of the barrier, alerting the boat to come closer. Another horn responding to the signal. Natsu looked from above to straight ahead as Lucy came running. The plants suddenly retreating and disappearing to wherever they came from. The crowd was confused at the act, but didn't have time to think of it as the earth beneath their feet began to tremble.

"What's going on!?" Wendy nearly screamed.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in relief. "What happened!?"

"No time for explanations!" Lucy replied, tired from all the running she'd done. The other mages gathering around their blonde leader. "We need to get everyone to the boat now! The island is going to sink!"

"Eh!?" Mira shouted.

"You heard Bunny Girl!" Gajeel shouted to the rest of the crowd. "Follow our cats to the direction the ship is coming from! We're finally escaping the island!"

"But Unnie!" Somin started to speak. "The barrier!"

Just as the orange haired girl commented about the magical that surrounded the island, Lucy transformed into her Sagittarius Star Dress and shot a single arrow at the barrier. The others were about to question her actions, since they _thought_ the barrier would just absorb the arrow's magic energy, but they were met with the exact opposite. Once the arrow made contact with the barrier, it shattered. Revealing the island to everyone on the boat.

"That's it everyone!" The dragon slayers could here Lisanna shout from the boat.

"But how-?" Carla asked aloud for everyone, who stared at Lucy.

"Did you do something to the Ring Master?" Yeongi asked.

Lucy had kept her emotionless expression on her face and sighed as she saw the barrier shatter completely. The tremors still going as they stood on the island, water suddenly splashing far onto land. The celestial mage nodded to Happy, Carla and Lily. The 3 exceeds getting the image and gesturing for the rest of the crowd to follow their lead to the boat. Leaving only the mages to stand there.

"I defeated the Ring Master. The island is going to sink because of that." Lucy spoke up. "I took the lacrima that you guys brought to contact Master and the others. No one is going to go through this death trap ever again."

"Are you serious?" Mira asked, reverting back from her Satan Soul.

"Oppa! We can finally go home!" Somin cheered.

"Our parents will be overwhelmed to see you again!" Yeongi cheered as well.

"Hey!" Natsu said, smacking Yeongi on the back. "Save the cheering until we get to the boat alright?"

"Says you, Flame Head." Gray retorted.

"Come on Lucy, let's go home." Erza added, requipping back into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

Lucy didn't say anything at first, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

They all began to run to the boat, the rest of their nakama from the guild already waiting on the shore of the island. When the other Fairy Tail mages caught sight of Team Natsu and the others, they all ran to reunite with one another. Lisanna and Elfmen tackled Mira as the oldest Strauss hugged both her younger siblings, while Erza tried to console a crying Makarov since he was overwhelmed with the whole situation.

Jet and Droy were close to tackling Levy in a hug, but Gajeel and Lily stopped the 2 men before Levy could get crushed. Gray meeting the same situation but with Juvia, who was successful in her hug. Wendy and Carla went to Romeo who let out a long breath of worry and greeted the 2 girls. Cana teasing the 2 younger mages. Happy introducing others from the guild to Yeongi and Somin. Natsu and Lucy just smiling at the scene.

But the lovely scene was ruined with the island finally starting to sink, water finally creeping its way to the rest of the earth they stood on. Everyone was about to go and rush onto the boat, until Lucy began to step back... away from all of them. "Luce?" Natsu asked, getting everyone's attention to focus on the blonde.

"Lucy, the boat is this way." Levy joked. "Come on! We're going home!"

When Lucy didn't move an inch, Natsu walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. He began to drag her towards the boat, but when Lucy stepped into the water, a force stopped Natsu from pulling his best friend onto the boat. "What the-?"

"Sorry." Lucy said, cutting Gray off as she shook Natsu's hand off of her wrist. "But I can't come home anymore."

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Makarov asked in concern. "We just found you and everyone else, how could you not come back with us?"

Lucy brought her hands up and pressed them against the invisible force that wouldn't let her leave farther from the water. A single tear making its way down her cheek. "I killed the Ring Master." She said, shocking her nakama as they never thought that those words would leave the blonde's mouth.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yeongi asked as they couldn't feel the tremors anymore but could still see Lucy's body shake because of them.

"In order to free you all, I made a deal to have one final battle to the death with the Ring Master." She explained, water soon reaching to her knees. "If he won, we all had to stay. If I won, everyone would be free to go."

"But you won the match, so you should be able to go free right?" Lisanna asked.

"The reason the island had a Ring Master in the first place was for them to become a vessel to control. Without the Ring Master the island ceases to exist." Lucy explained. "So one must remain at all times in the end... just as the game says."

"No!" Natsu shouted. "That can't be right!"

Natsu was then pulled away by a crying Erza as they too began to sink and had to get on the boat. The fire dragon slayer and the rest of the crowd being forced to watch their leader sink with the rest of the island as she was surrounded by some sort of glass-like crystal, almost resembling a test tube without a hole at the end. Somin was screaming, trying to jump back in the water to rescue to the girl she called _Unnie_ ; her older sister.

Natsu and Happy resembled Somin. While Yeongi held his younger sister, Natsu was held back by a crying Erza. The dragon slayer yelling for his best friend. His blonde partner to come back as he did not want to lose her a second time. Not right before his eyes, unlike last time. Not to sink alone on that cursed island. Happy was being held back by Carla and Lily, the blue exceed calling for the blonde that was almost like his own mother.

Each one of the fairies and the rest of the crowd, cried silently. The rain soon stopped. The happy moment was ruined.

 _"Oh before I forget-" The Ring Master said as the bullet was shot from the gun. "You kill me... you become the new Ring Master. Or in this case... the new vessel for the island."_

* * *

 **Sooooo... that happened! The End! Or is it? I don't know. Will I leave this to be the final chapter like a troll? Or will I continue it and still be a troll. Only time can tell, wouldn't it? Anyway, hope you don't hate me for this chapter XD. Review your thoughts because I want to hear about your reactions, lol.**

 **Ja ne~**


	7. Revival

_The last thing that I saw before closing my eyes was Natsu and Somin crying. Pleading for me to come back... to not go. When I fell into the water, a glass type of case surrounded me. The cursed mask covering my face in doing so._

 _It only covered my face, but the rest of my head was covered by some sort of fabric that the mask let out. My blonde hair being concealed so I was unrecognizable. I lost count on how long I'd been in the water._

 _I felt myself hit the ground and I relaxed my body. Even though I drowned to the bottom of the sea, I could still breathe. I knew so long as I am this island's vessel, I would never die as its life force is now connected to mine._

 _I could hear it, the island's way of communicating with me. I thought it would be terrible to hear. That I was listening to an entity that ruined me, but it was soothing. Giving me energy. Asking me what I wanted to do._

 _My eyes were closed and I couldn't speak... but I could still communicate to the island and tell it what I wanted. I realized that the island may have been the one to keep everyone captive... but it was the Ring Master that had it truly done._

 _"I don't want people to suffer in this death game anymore..."_

 _If there was one thing I was sad about, it was the fact that the island couldn't grant me my wish. The island stayed in the water for years to prevent the game. Until the last Ring Master came and started the death game again._

 _However, it gave me one offer... to go back to my nakama. However, I had to go back... as the Ring Master._

 _I honestly didn't know how to respond. I know that if I go back as the Ring Master and news already spread about the incident, then it would end up pretty badly. But I wanted to see my nakama again._

 _I didn't seem to have enough time to think. I could feel the container that surrounded my body shift and turn. As if something was pushing it. I could hear muffled voices, rough and deep. I didn't like the feeling in my gut._

 _Whatever weight that I felt when I touched the ground, it disappeared all of a sudden and I could feel my body go upright. Something tapping the crystal-like glass in a pattern. One. Two. Three._

 _I could feel the island trying to keep me down here in the water. But whatever freed me had other plans. I could feel the container go up and the island cried out for me. Yet I was powerless to even act in my current state._

 _When the island realized it couldn't take me back, it sent itself to me. I could tell that the island didn't rise like I did like it was supposed to, so it decided to give its essence to me._

 _In doing so, I could feel the island itself degrading. I figured its essence is how the island was alive. After awhile of me not knowing what was going on or where I was, my hand twitched. And it hurt like hell._

 _How long have I been down at the bottom of the ocean? My body was stiff and just twitching my hand hurt, yet I tried my hardest to open my eyes to see where I was._

 _They may be behind the mask and no one would know who I am, but I still want to see. I need to see. The rest of my senses are taking a real long time in working again. I still can't hear properly but I could pretty much feel and smell._

 _That's when I finally opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I could make out where I was and who was with me based on the blurs._

 _My eyes moved about, taking in all the blurs. I figured that I was in a room, a cabin of some sort. The entire room was a brown blur, assuming that it's wood. People stood around me and judging from their build as my eyes began to adjust, they were men._

"Where... am I?" _My voice suddenly spoke. It hurt to speak but that doesn't stop me either._

"It seems that instead of finding the fairy girl, we find the supposedly dead Ring Master." _One of the men spoke up._

"What?" _My voice suddenly changed, it sounded like the previous Ring Master's voice but more feminine._

 _"Well, either way... we have the one person that the fairies couldn't defeat." Another noted._ _"It's time we showed that guild that they're not that tough."_

"So what do you say, 'Ring Master'?" _The one that looked like the leader of the men._ "Would you care to lead us in defeating the fairies you have yet to kill?" _  
_

 _My body began to move on it's own. I wanted to desperately refuse their intentions. I would never want to kill my nakama. However, it seems the mask had it's own desires. It made a jolt of pain go through my head and I was no longer in control._

 _I could feel the island's essence flow through me in a sad way. Almost like it was apologizing. Regretting. That's when it hit me. It was the mask. The mask did it all. It was no wonder that I couldn't break it._

 _But it wasn't the time for celebration. I was being pushed back. Paralyzed by the mask. It controlled me... and all I could do was struggle and try to get in control again. But to no avail. My body sat up and I could feel myself smirk._

"How I've waited to hear that."


	8. Return

To say Fairy Tail was depressed when they returned to Magnolia... it would be an understatement. In fact, they were quite devastated to return to the guild. Though they, along with the remaining 85 other passengers, had returned back to civilization, there wasn't the slightest bit of joy in their hearts. Sure they were relieved. But the loss of Lucy, yet again, broke their hearts. In their hearts... _they had failed to bring Lucy home._

In all the years they had known Lucy, she had always put others' well-being before herself. The blonde has always been like that. From day one since she joined the guild. Despite her constant complaints from time to time. Everyone would of agreed... to say that this was her most selfless act. Even if it hurt the everyone else's feelings. Lucy had given up her freedom in order for everyone else to go home.

Somin and Yeongi had stayed in Magnolia, deciding to stay in the guild temporarily before heading back to their home country. Especially since Somin was still unstable at the thought of Lucy being gone. The orange haired girl had grown attached to Lucy, the older girl having to be there for her whenever she needed someone to confide in. Obviously before she had Keith, but after he died, Somin could only depend on Lucy onwards.

Makarov had already informed the Magic Council of event and Somin explained everything about Chrossalis, the Ring Master and the Death game. The news spread throughout all over Fiore, eventually also travelling to other parts of the world. The news was so big that any boat going travelling passengers to an island had stopped giving rides in fear that other islands might do the same.

Natsu and Happy weren't doing any better than Somin. Sure the girl was attached to the celestial mage like family, however Somin knew that to Natsu and Happy, Lucy _is_ family. Without Lucy, their family would be incomplete. She felt so much sympathy for them. Both boys would be going around the guild, their usual attitude having to be completely lost. It was the complete opposite of what Lucy had told her whenever she told a story about her time in Fairy Tail.

It had been over a year since it happened and everyone was slowly but surely accepting the reality. Some guild brawls would occasionally take place and people would be smiling more often.

In that past year, Yeongi and Somin eventually went back to their home country. As Somin had eventually gotten better, knowing that Lucy would hate her for just crying all the time whenever she thought of her. However, a few weeks after they left, the 2 siblings returned to say they would join the guild and _that_ was a joyous day. Somin's guild mark was on the back of her left hand and Yeongi's was on the crook of his neck.

Natsu and Happy were getting better too. Slower than others, but ever since Somin confronted them about being so depressed and how Lucy would probably hate them for crying over all the time as well, both had lightened up. They continued to take solo missions like before, but every now and then they would take Yeongi or the rest of Team Natsu too. Giving the rest of the guild a peace of mind.

Yet, that peace of mind would soon vanish... as the past was about to come and kick their butts.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were walking with Yeongi and Somin to the guild early that morning. The 4 had planned the day before to take a job together and already reserved a job to Mira. It was a simple one; dealing with bandits somewhere in Clover. But their excited atmosphere was ruined when they could hear people shout and something falling in the direction of the guild. The 4 looked at each other with narrowed eyes and nodded, running towards the guild.

When they got there, everyone from the guild was outside and seemed unharmed. Inside the guild, on the other hand, was a different story. Everything from the bar to the tables were destroyed and everything from the second floor was completely gone. Natsu scanned the crowd and could see the Strauss siblings, Kinana, Makarov, Romeo, Macao and Wakaba were somewhat injured.

The fire dragon slayer ran up to them, as Wendy, Levy and Erza helped bandage their wounds. "What happened!?"

Mira shook her head, her eyes drifting to the guild hall. "We don't know... we were all getting the guild ready for today until the second floor collapsed suddenly."

"Who could've done this?" Happy asked to particularly no one.

Suddenly, an eerie laugh resonated through the area and Erza was the first to take notice of the silhouette that stood behind the guild's open doors. "Who goes there!?" She demanded, requipping a sword into her hand.

"You must forgive my partner, I did tell them to go easy on destroying your guild." A man said as he appeared from the doors' shadows. He had dirty blonde messy hair, brown eyes and wore clothes that of an underground merchant. In his mouth was a cigar and he had a relaxed and cocky look in his eye.

"You seem confident in your partner, young lad." Makarov stated. "Yet, I don't see him anywhere."

The man smirked, until a sword wedged itself through his torso. His eyes going wide as well as the fairies. Blood came out of his mouth as his body shook and turned to look behind him. "You sick bastard... what... what are you doing?"

Whoever was behind him said nothing. Until a distorted, insane clown voice spoke up. "Welcome to my arena of death... mages of Fairy Tail."

Team Natsu, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Yeongi and Somin's eyes widened in utter shock at the voice. That voice was all to familiar. How could they forget the voice of the person who had led Lucy to do her ultimate sacrifice. Natsu's fists began to shake as all the memories of Lucy's sinking with the island came back to him. For Somin all the traumatic deaths she had witnessed flowed back, tears coming to her eyes.

"You all may refer me as the Ring Master... as some may know." Revealing themselves as they pulled the sword out of the man's body, leaving him for dead. The Ring Master's smiling mask greeted them and all the mages knew of the Ring Master. They would never forget the title of the person who led to the massacre of more than 730 people.

"No... it can't be..." Erza stuttered.

"You... Lucy said she killed you..." Levy said. "She killed you!"

The Ring Master gave no indication of their emotion as Levy shouted at them and just proceeded to wipe the blood off of their sword. "Well, I guess you could say she did kill me... but then I guess you could say I'm what's left then."

"If you're here, then what happened to the island?" Gray demanded, hate in his voice. "Lucy told us that the Ring Master was the island's vessel, so what happened to it and... what happened to Lucy?"

The Ring Master gave a bone chilling laugh and pointed their now clean sword at the fairies. "Both... have been destroyed." They revealed, the fairies gasping at the response. "The island no longer exists... and neither does your friend."

Natsu was beyond angry at this point. He was about to go up the individual and punch them right then and there, until Somin spoke up from her shock. "No..." She mumbled, her body shaking and tears streaming from her face.

"Somin, what's-" Before Yeongi could finish his question, Somin took out her sword and with incredible speed tried to hit the Ring Master. However, they were quick and blocked her attack. "Who are you!? You're not the real Ring Master! He used guns as his weapon! He had a deeper voice! You can't be him!"

Everyone was shocked at Somin's actions, they could clearly tell just by her voice that she was unstable with her emotions and that the sight of the Ring Master. But they couldn't help but realize that what Somin said made sense. Especially since she had also fought with the Ring Master face to face once before. So they let Somin deal with the battle as they don't know what this Ring Master could be capable of.

"I told you, didn't I?" The Ring Master simply replied, before pushing Somin back. "I'm what's left."

"Bastard..!" Somin said as she stabbed her sword into the ground and brought a boulder out and hit like a baseball.

The Ring Master dodged it and dashed towards Somin, kicking her in the gut. Somin fell back and then Natsu couldn't stand back anymore. He ran towards the Ring Master and did a Fire Dragon's Iron First to their face. Some of their clothes had burnt holes but the mask was totally intact. "What the!?"

As Natsu traded blows with the Ring Master, Yeongi helped Somin up and the 2 including Erza and Gray joined the fight. They all surrounded the Ring Master, ready to attack. "You're surrounded." Erza stated. "You seem to not have any magic and fighting 5 mages would be suicide for you."

The Ring Master let out a lifeless chuckle and kept their stance. "Well I would agree to say I am surrounded... however..." They said, reaching for something in the pouch that hung on their hip. When the fairies saw the items they took out, their eyes widened. "Who said I was fighting alone?"

They swiped their arm down as a familiar golden glow resonated from the 2 keys and appeared both Taurus and Gemini. Both of the celestial spirits looking exhausted and weak. "That's... That's Luce's celestial spirits! How did you take them!?"

The Ring Master didn't reply and instead gave a silent command, the spirits moving like puppets. Taurus swung his ax towards Gray in a fast motion, luckily Erza was able to block it in time. Gemini had transformed into Natsu, going against the real Natsu, Yeongi and Somin. "The mask _gave_ them to me..." They replied.

At that revelation, something in Somin's mind clicked and she immediately understood what both the Ring Master had said and what Lucy had told her before sinking with the island. "Natsu! Oppa! Deal with Gemini!" Somin said. "I think I have the answer to all of this!"

"What!?" Natsu asked, but because he was too busy dealing with Gemini's version of himself, he just trusted Somin on whatever she had in store.

Somin got in her stance and so did the Ring Master. The 2 dashing at each other, clashing their swords in one swift movement. But then, once she was far enough, Somin ran towards the Ring Master at a fast speed. But before she got too close, she jumped over the Ring Master and took their arm. She twisted it and brought it to the Ring Master's back, dropping their sword and letting her sword rest before the Ring Master's neck.

"Somin did it!" Wendy cheered.

"Force closure to Taurus and Gemini or else say goodbye to that head of yours!" Somin demanded.

"And what would be the point in that?" The Ring Master asked sarcastically. "In the end... _I_ would just end up like your so called nakama."

"Do it now!" Somin shouted this time.

The Ring Master only hummed in response, before giving another silent command that made the spirits go back to the spirit world. Natsu, Yeongi, Gray and Erza then ran to Somin and Erza took Somin's place in holding the Ring Master back. The orange haired girl nodded in thanks and went in front of the Ring Master, her hands holding either side of the mask. Ready to pull it off.

"Let's see what happens when you don't have your mask." She said as she tried to pull the mask off.

But... the mask wouldn't come off. It felt stuck on the Ring Master's face. Try as she might, Somin couldn't pull it off. Even Natsu and Gray tried to help her. But to no avail. Yeongi then took out a small dagger that hung on the side of his hip and cut the fabric that covered the Ring Master's head. Thinking that the mask was attached to it. When he did, however, not only did the mask remain, long blonde hair had revealed itself from within the fabric.

Everyone's eyes widened and they became paralyzed. The Ring Master took this as _her_ chance and kicked Natsu, Gray and Somin away from her. Head butting Erza to let go and grabbing Yeongi by his arm and putting him in the same position as she was just a minute ago. Taking his dagger and pointing it at his neck, ready to slit his throat. Everyone's eyes still on her hair.

"No... there's just no way..." Carla said, all the shock getting her dizzy.

"Lucy... are you the one behind the mask?" Makarov asked.

The Ring Master only cackled in response and brought the dagger high, about to stab Yeongi. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Somin were about to interfere until she stopped her hand just before Yeongi's neck. Her hand trembling in the process. "I'm not... going to let... you get away... with this..." A familiar female voice spoke from behind the mask.

Her grip on Yeongi loosened and the boy immediately released himself from her hold. Everyone watched in confusion as the Ring Master struggled with herself and slowly brought her other hand to hold the dagger as well. "How are you awake!? Stop resisting!" The distorted voice said as it began to fade slowly.

"Lucy! If you really are in there, I can cast Fairy Law to get whatever's controlling you out!" Makarov said, taking his stance.

"No!" Lucy's voice shouted. "If you do that... Master... the mask is... bound to me... I'll..."

"Get back... you fool!" The Ring Master shouted again before fading.

"How did this happen!?" Wendy asked. "I thought you killed the Ring Master, Lucy!"

"What I killed... wasn't the real... Ring Master..." Lucy began to explain. "Who I killed... was just the Ring Master's vessel... the one... who killed the Ring Master... before him..."

"What?" Gray said in disbelief. "So that means you're the new vessel?"

"The mask... is the real Ring Master... When the previous... Ring Master is killed, the one... who killed them would... be cursed to be the... new vessel..." Lucy explained. "If you cast Fairy Law on me... Master... you would become the new... Ring Master..."

"Levy there has to be a way to bring Lucy out of that mask!" Cana shouted.

"I have never heard of this mask, nor have I read of it! So I don't know if it has a weakness!" Levy protested.

"Lucy, you wear the mask, is there some other way to get it off you!?" Erza asked.

Lucy stayed silent as her trembling body moved slowly on it's own. It was clear that she was trying her hardest to keep her body in her control. She held the dagger in her hand tightly and positioned it right in front of her heart. A tear surprisingly escaping from behind the mask. "I need..." She spoke, her voice shaking. "I need to... k-kill myself..."

The guild members gasped. "NO! We won't allow it!"

"It's the... only way!" Lucy shouted, more tears going down the mask. "If... if I-I... kill myself... the mask cannot... transfer to a new vessel... It will break... and no one can suffer... again..."

"You think that you can just throw your life away so that the mask will break, we'll allow that to happen!?" Natsu asked, his whole body on fire. "No way in hell, Lucy! We're bringing you home one way or the other!"

"Natsu..." Lucy said.

Suddenly, her body stood up straight and was no longer shaking. "Finally... she went back to her place." The Ring Master spoke up, throwing the dagger away. "She almost killed me and herself for a moment there..."

"Give Lucy back!" Natsu shouted.

"Break the mask and then I'll let her go." The Ring Master replied calmly.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu said looking to Yeongi. The latter nodding in response.

Both dashed for the Ring Master, the mask making Lucy's body cartwheel to pick up their sword and dodging. Yeongi slammed his foot in the ground, making 3 boulders rise up and aiming each of them to hit the Ring Master. However, the Ring Master was fast and easily ducked and jumped over and under each boulder flying his way. Natsu then proceeded to go hand to hand combat with them, but the Ring Master kicked him in the gut while Natsu was open for a second.

"Natsu!" Yeongi shouted as he dashed for the Ring Master and clashed swords once again. The sounds of metal hitting metal echoing as the other fairies didn't know what else to do. Levy and Freed trying to come up with any sort of idea they could possibly get the mask off Lucy without it transferring to someone else or killing Lucy.

Somin was watching her brother and Natsu fight Lucy, so confused and unsure. She wracked her brain recalling anything and everything she learned from the island. Though she had pushed the memories in the back of her mind and never wanted to remember them again, Somin had to find or remember some sort of loophole from back then. Thinking back to their first means of escaping, the final battle with the last Ring Master and anything Keith had reported when alive.

That's when it clicked in her mind. No matter what the Ring Master did, they were unable to to kill 2 people. The mask was programmed to only let one live. They could kill all they wanted, however, there had to be one person left. It always wanted to see if the individual before them would be stronger than their previous vessel. She remembered when Lucy and she confronted the last Ring Master with their demand, they looked like they were malfunctioning.

It was brief as the Ring Master gave in to their terms to win after. They had told her and Lucy that they could no longer be flexible with the rules, but that was their biggest bet... and Somin was willing to take that risk in order to get her Unnie back. For all the mask has done to them. Humans may learn from their mistakes, but who said that an artificial intelligence such as a mask does the same?

"Hey! Ring Master!" Somin shouted, as she stood up straight. "I propose a game!"

The fairies all widened at Somin's proposition. All thinking that it was absurd, Yeongi thinking that his sister was going crazy again. Yet, the idea of the game intrigued the Ring Master. Just like Somin had hoped. "A game, you say?"

"Me and Natsu against you, one battle to the death." Somin continued.

"Somin are you crazy!?" Yeongi asked. "There's no way you're going through with that!"

"I agree to your terms." The Ring Master said and immediately pushed Yeongi far back, a see-through barrier surrounding the 3 individuals.

"Alright!" Natsu said, getting up and standing beside Somin. "I'm all fired up!"

But before Natsu could even run to the Ring Master, Somin caught him and moving him to stand behind her. "Now... kill us."

"What!?" All the fairies exclaimed. "Somin no!"

"What game are you playing here?" The Ring Master asked. "Are you surrendering?"

"You can say that." Somin replied. "You said long ago that one, and _only_ one, can survive your death battle. Never had you let 2 live or 2 die. So I challenge you, _again_ , to kill us or let all _3_ of us live."

"What the hell is she trying to do?" Macao asked.

"Somin said again... does that mean this situation happened before?" Kinana asked.

"She's a man for taking that risk!" Elfmen shouted.

Somin stared at the mask, daring them to attack both her and Natsu. She could feel Natsu try to move, wiggle his way out of her surprisingly tight hell of a grip. The orange haired girl smirked when she could tell the Ring Master was hesitating. Just like she thought it would. It was the same for the last battle and it would be the same as this... and this time only one dies.

"Somin... I really think we should-"

"What's wrong? You've never hesitated to kill before... or have you?" Somin provoked, cutting Natsu off. "Is it because you don't want to kill us? Or is because... you _can't_ kill the both of us?"

"It... it just bothers me..." The Ring Master stuttered. "You put yourself in this life or death trap and yet you are quite determined to win this battle... so how would you even benefit?"

"I have always liked taking risks. Unnie made it clear that if you don't take risks when you're in a pinch, then you've already lost." Somin explained. "How about you? You haven't killed us yet. This is a death battle is it not?"

"It is, however-"

"I knew it." Somin said as she took a step forward, dragging Natsu right behind her. "You can't kill us. The rules have always said to leave one remaining and if both survivors were to die, the Ring Master - or in this case the mask - will be a failure. As a result, you were never _'programmed'_ to deal with 2 survivors wanting to be killed."

"Excuse me!?" Levy exclaimed, taking in the information that the girl explained.

"Me and Unnie asked Crux to look into the history of the island, anything buried deep in the Celestial World. He told us that there was always one survivor among these death games and that when they came out, they would remember everything but be too traumatized to talk or even recall anything about it." Somin added.

"You insolent-"

"We expected you to kill us anyway despite the fact, however, you... malfunctioned." She interrupted. As she said that a crack could be seen on the mask, the more Somin talked the larger the crack became and she immediately smirked and stepped forward again and again. To the point that the Ring Master's sword was poking her body.

"D-Do you honestly th-think that you'll w-win?" The Ring Master asked stuttering.

"Oh I don't think that I can." Somin said as she let go of Natsu, much to his pleasure. "I know we will."

"And Luce is coming back with us!" Natsu shouted. Somin immediately moved out of the way and Natsu punched the mask at the center of the large crack with his flaming fist. The crack then extended to small little ones and soon broke off of Lucy's face, the blonde girl falling forward and into Natsu's arms. The mask completely destroyed beyond repair.

"Lucy!" The rest of the guild members exclaimed as the transparent barrier dispersed and proceeded to crowd Natsu, Lucy and Somin.

The blonde celestial mage in question coughed for a bit before opening in her eyes and smiling at her nakama. Much to the relief of everyone surrounding her. She made eye contact with Somin and slowly, but surely, gave her a thumbs up. "I knew you would remember..." She said.

"Well... I didn't want to, but at least you're home now." Somin shrugged, laughing.

Lucy then looked towards the broken pieces of the mask and laughed. "Still destroying things to bits, huh Natsu?"

Natsu laughed in response and helped Lucy stand up. "Well you missed a lot while you were gone."

"Tell her all about it after we fix the guild huh?" Gray spoke up, ruffling Lucy's hair.

"We're glad your back, Lucy." Erza said.

"We missed you so much, we have to show you everything." Wendy cheered.

"Well then my children, we're going to have to work quickly if we want to still celebrate Lucy's return so let's go!" Makarov announced, earning a cry of victory from the other guild members.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

 **And that's the end! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS FIC SEEMS SO RUSHED AND IT TOOK THIS LONG TO POST THE FINAL CHAPTER! I just wanted to get this out of the way so that I can "attempt" to rewrite Fairy Hosts Baskets. My Fairy Tail x Fruits Basket x Ouran High School Host Club crossover. Then, after that I am devoting my time writing my very own novel, so I might post one shots every now and then. Anyway, if you stuck around this long. Thanks and sorry again for the wait!**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
